Emerald Eyes and Arrows
by anemotionallyinvestedfangirl
Summary: Clint is haunted by nightmares of the things he did while under Loki's mind control. But when the nightmares become real, Clint must make sense of the hallucinations and come to terms with his dark past.
1. The Flashbacks Begin

**Chatper 1- The Flashbacks Begin.**

Clint thrashed around in his small bunk. He was sweating profusely, the pillows were askew, and the sheets were bundled up at the bottom of the bed. Sleep was clearly out of the question.

Ever since he had been mind-controlled by Loki, he was haunted by awful nightmares that wouldn't allow him to get any rest. Just as he would drift off, he would get a painful, stabbing headache and then the flashbacks would come rushing back.

All of the memories tore at Clint. He saw all the awful things Loki had possessed him to do. Clint saw how he had hurt all of his friends, not Loki. The flashbacks were bad enough, but the guilt was consuming. Although everybody at S.H.I.E.L.D. told him it was forgiven and forgotten, Clint would never be able to forgive himself.

Clint hadn't really slept in weeks. And he was just so tired. This perpetual tiredness pulled on Clint, draining his strength. His growing unreliability was proving to be too dangerous for missions he used to view as a piece of cake.

He knew Tasha was worried. She would only ever approach him alone about the topic, but he picked up on her wary glances. Clint was a time-bomb waiting to go off.

Luckily, he knew somebody who could relate. Clint found comfort in spending time in the lab with Bruce Banner while he was recovering. Bruce was reserved and kind. He put Clint at ease- which seemed strange at first, knowing what he could become at any moment. But after the first few days of their companionship, Clint pushed any thoughts of the "other guy" from his mind.

Clint knew his friends wanted to help him, but they would never fully understand- not even Bruce. After all, none of them ever had Loki pulling on their strings like a helpless puppet.

So he kept the nightmares to himself.

Tonight was one of the worst nights for Clint. He could barely even muster up enough strength to close his eyes. He knew what would be waiting on the other side.

The instant his eyelids connected, the harsh memories started.

It began in the underground research lab at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The Tesseract, brilliant blue and pulsating, had just opened a gaping doorway. With an explosion of sound and light, the portal was replaced by a lanky man with long black hair. He stayed crouched on the platform for a moment before looking up with a roguish glare.

Clint vividly remembered the man's piercing, emerald eyes, and shuddered. He tried to push them from his mind, but the flashback was too strong. Clint would just have to keep watching, against his will.

He had called himself Loki of Asgard, a Norse god. The intruder had easily taken out all the guards in the area, blasting them with an icy blue beam from his scepter. And then, he turned on Clint. The archer was reliving everything through his own eyes, and the remembrance of Loki's evil, broken expression caused him to tremble with terror. The powerful god seemed to be enjoying Clint's trepidation, feeding off of it.

Clint just wanted to wake up. He knew what was next.

He struggled with his own subconscious, but Clint was too weak. The nightmare continued.

Raising his scepter up to the archer's chest, Loki pushed the point into Clint's heart. Clint could feel his free will being sucked from his body into the glowing, blue orb of the staff. He felt his face go expressionless, and lost the ability to control himself.

Clint was now a prisoner- trapped in his own body. He was forced to bear witness, again, to all the awful, heartless things he had done during the time when Loki had manipulated him.

He had jeopardized S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, broken into labs, stolen information, hurt his friends, and, worst of all, tried to kill Natasha. All the violent events pierced at Clint's mind.

But then, he was forced to face one of the worst memories.

Once, when Clint had marched up to Loki to inform him of the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, he had caught a glimpse of his own face in the reflective windows of the laboratory where they were stationed. Cold, unfeeling blue eyes stared back at him.

Clint didn't even recognize himself.

And then, with a bright flash of light and a stabbing pain, the flashbacks faded. He was panting, tired from his struggles to push through his painful past.

Clint jolted upright in bed the second his mind was released. But instead of seeing the blank wall of his room like he had anticipated, he found himself staring straight into the brilliant green eyes of Loki.


	2. The God of, Mischief Ensues

**Author's Note: Thank you so, so much for reading, reviewing, and following. You guys are the best! **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emerald Eyes and Arrows.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- (The God of) Mischief Ensues.**

Clint instinctively reached for the throwing knife tucked secretly underneath his bed. All his years of S.H.I.E.L.D. training taught Clint to be agile and always ready to defend himself, so once he had acknowledged the presence of Loki in front of him, he didn't even stop to question the improbablity of the situation. He immediately threw the blade straight at the Norse god's chest. He saw an enemy and attacked- that's how Clint was taught.

The dagger sliced right through the god of mischief, who didn't even flinch, and lodged itself in the wall behind him. Loki looked unharmed, apart from a small hole where his heart should have been. _If he even has a heart_, Clint thought to himself.

Loki's entire outline flickered slightly, but then stabalized. He looked down at his wound just as the gap began to shrink. With a mischevious smile, he looked up at the archer and raised his eyebrows, as if questioning, _"You really think you can kill me that easily?" _

"It's not possible! What are you doing here? You were sent back to Asgard for punishment! I watched Thor take you back- you were chained and gagged!" Clint yelled at Loki. Loki replied with a sardonic smirk.

Clint watched on in wonder as Loki completely healed himself- totally unscathed by the knife that was just sent slicing through his chest.

And then the god of mischief, looking proud of his act of trickery, vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

_I've officially lost it,_ Clint thought. _Now I'm seeing Loki while I'm awake. _

He flicked on the lights in his room. There wasn't going to be any sleeping going on tonight anyways; he might as well have the upper hand of sight if the Norse god decided to show again.

Clint rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened. There was no way that had really been Loki- right? He tried to take deep, calming breaths, but now he was panicking. Should he tell the others? This seemed like a pretty big plot twist. Before it had just been nightmares, but now he was vulnerable in the waking world as well?

But what would he tell them that they would believe? That the god of mischief appeared in his room, even though Loki was still secure on Asgard, literally realms away? They would all assume Loki had gotten to him and he wasn't capable enough to continue his work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

But S.H.I.E.L.D. was all Clint had and he couldn't leave now.

A spy with a fiery red mess of bed hair snapped Clint out of his thoughts and back into reality. Cautiously, Natasha Romanoff entered the room, her gun at the ready. She scoured Clint's dorm for threats before sliding the weapon back in its holster and rushing to his side.

"What's going on, Clint?" she questioned, slightly groggily. Natasha looked as if she had just been woken out of a deep sleep. She still had a knife attached to her leg and a gun holster strapped around her waist, but Clint knew that was all a part of her normal sleeping attire. You never could catch the Black Widow off guard.

"I'm so sorry, Tasha. I didn't mean to wake you!" Clint replied, avoiding her question.

"You were yelling at-" Natasha checked the alarm clock on Clint's bedside table. "-two in the morning. What's wrong, Clint? You can tell me!"

_Everything_ was wrong.

Clint truly considered confiding in her. After everything they had been through together, after Budapest, he trusted her with his life. So why couldn't he trust her with this?

She stared at him quizzically until he opened his mouth to vent, but the words caught in his throat. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"No, everything is- uh, fine. It was just another nightmare. I didn't even know I was yelling. I'm sorry I woke you," Clint offered vaugely.

"Oh really? Just another nightmare? And I assume you were just sleep-knife throwing, right?" Natasha pointed her thumb accusingly at the knife stuck deep into the plaster of the wall. "Fury will kick your ass if he sees that." She shook her head slightly to clear these petty thoughts from her head, and returned her attention to the big problem.

"Please just let me help, Clint!" Natasha pleaded.

"You can't help me!" Clint answered, a little more harshly than he had anticipated. Between the tiredness, the guilt, and the confusion, Clint was done discussing the topic. The more she begged for information, the more he would have to lie or avoid her questions.

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me." The deadly Black Widow, who rarely showed emotion, allowed a hurt expression to pass over her face, but only for a moment. She recovered quickly and crossed the room in a few, graceful steps.

"Natasha, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I think I just need some rest and then I'll be good as new," Clint said weakly. He didn't even believe himself.

Natasha turned to face him just as she reached the doorway. "I sure hope so, Clint." She closed his bedroom door behind her and noiselessly stalked back to her own room, leaving Clint alone again with his thoughts.

And it was his thoughts that were the problem.


	3. Ties That Bind

**Author's Note: Sorry for the relatively long wait for this relatively short chapter, but thanks again for always reading! :) Also, your reviews are very sweet and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Ties That Bind.**

It was two days before Clint saw Loki again. The not knowing was the worst- would the god pop up when he was eating lunch or out on the archery practice field?

What would the other Avengers say if they saw him? Would they even be able to see him?

A million questions bounced around in Clint's head and he didn't have a single answer. Loki was all Clint could concentrate on. Thoughts of him were dominant, squelching any other ideas or dreams.

And so, Clint became secluded and closed off. He stopped visiting Bruce's lab, stopped eating the weekly shwarma dinner with the team, and only practiced his archery when he was sure nobody else was around.

After the night he yelled at Natasha, she didn't bring it up again. It had caused a very subtle shift in their relationship. They didn't talk before turning in for the night like they used to.

Clint missed being able to talk to Natasha, but he decided it would be better for her safety if they stopped. Or at least until he could figure out how to control Loki's mirage from sporadically appearing to him.

Now, most days, Clint would sit alone in his room in paranoia.

And then, the god of mischief materialized by Clint's wooden dresser.

Clint finally had a chance to ask him the questions that had been eating away at him, but he was also frightened by Loki's unpredicatability.

This time when he appeared, Loki was standing tall, with an air of self-confidence and contempt. His back was to Clint, but Clint could read from his body language that Loki obviously felt superior- even though in reality he appeared to be no more than a banished prince. The Norse god was holding his scepter firmly- demonstrating, even more clearly, his dominance and power.

He watched Clint's reflection carefully in the mirror. His silence enraged the archer, who rose to his feet and hostily approached Loki.

"Well? Aren't going to explain why you're here? What your master plan is? Why you chose me again? I need answers, you bastard!" Clint snarled. He was done being Loki's puppet.

Loki suddenly turned on his heels, putting his face inches from Clint's. Loki's emerald eyes bore into Clint's clear blue ones.

"Ah, there is that fire and determination that I benefited from so greatly this past month. We had fun, did we not?" Loki's thin lips twisted into a jeering grin. He reached up at Clint, taunting him with the sharp point of his staff.

Clint stepped back and glared at the staff in disgust. "I. Said. I. Want. Answers!" Clint forcefully retorted.

"Not in a jesting mood, are we?" Loki saucily replied. He chuckled, but his eyes stayed cold and threatening. "Fine. Answer me this, mortal. Did you really think my strong hold on your mind would be completely severed just because I was sent back to Asgard?"

"Asgard is realms away! Plus, Natasha cognitively recalibrated my mind. So what are you still doing here?" Clint furrowed his brow, not understanding.

"Will you let me finish, you chutless ass?" Loki said, glowering.

Loki continued: "You honestly believed a petty knock on the head would fix everything? No matter how much you try to push me from your dull, little mind, you will not be able to. My mind control has residual effects- hallucinations and nightmares."

"When will they stop? How can I fix this? Why are you doing this?" Clint implored. "Loki, I'm done playing your games."

"Oh no, Barton. The games are just beginning." And then, Loki was gone.


	4. A Pawn On The Gameboard

**Chapter 4- A Pawn on the Gameboard.**

The icy, refreshing water streamed down Clint's face. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, leaning heavily on the cool, porcelain sink. Dark bags hung under his eyes, dominating his haggard face. The archer's complexion was sallow, and his shaggy hair was in disarray. His normally keen senses had since dulled.

Clint let his cupped hands fill with another small pool of liquid from the faucet. This was the best solution for the exhaustion so far. He threw the water on his face, feeling the tiny droplets rejuvenate him slightly.

Grabbing a towel from the rack, he dried off his face. For a moment, everything was completely dark and Clint was put at ease. Nothing could reach him here in this darkness- not the nightmares, not the memories, not even Loki- he told himself. The second he hung the towel up again, opened his eyes, and looked in the mirror, he instantly wished for the safety of the unreachable darkness again.

This time Loki was unarmed. He stood very still, observing Clint carefully. He had an innocent expression on his face, as if he wasn't hijaking Clint's mind.

When Clint's eyes opened wide with fear at first seeing the god in his bathroom, Loki's entire mannerism softened. He approached the archer fluidly in a few graceful steps. Clint tensed and backed away.

"Care if I join you?" Loki offered in an almost timid tone.

"Yeah, actually I do!" Clint retorted. He turned quickly towards the door to escape, but was rejoined by the god of mischief on the other side.

Loki's hands were up as if showing his innocence and surrender. Why was the god, who had previously been so malicious and evil, being so... good?

"I have just come to talk. I can help you, Barton." Loki waited quietly to see Clint's reaction to his statement.

Clint's brow furrowed, and for a moment seemed to be wrestling with multiple thoughts in his head, but then he continued. "Are you joking? Last time I saw you, you insulted me, explained nothing, and threatened me. And now you're coming to me because you want to help? Look, I know you're obviously insane, but how stupid do you think I am? I don't trust you, and I never will."

Loki sighed heavily at his response, looking dejected, as if he had seriously thought Clint would have taken him up on his offer.

"I understand." The god shuffled away morosely. Unbeknownst to Clint, a large devilish smile spread across Loki's face. Everything was going according to plan. Suddenly, Loki straightened up and the smile vanished, replaced with a grave expression. He turned just slightly so that Clint could see only one side of his face.

"I wrongfully assumed you wished to be free of the hallucinations, and for that, I apologize profusely." Loki directed at Clint, knowing it would send Clint's thoughts into a frenzy. Within his mind, careful not to show it on his face, the god of lies cackled triumphantly.

_"He questions my knowledge of his stupidity? He shall soon learn to regret that. I am Silvertongue; I can control him. I have been inside his mind. I know everything about him." _Loki thought to himself. "_He's just another pawn on my gameboard." _

Loki turned again, and continued down the hall away from the archer, leaving him to his internal fight.

_"I need to be free. I can't keep living under his control. Any way I can break away from Loki, I should take it. But how do I know he isn't playing me? I can't trust him, but I haven't got much of a choice. How else am I going to find out how to get rid of the visions?" _Clint contemplated.

Clint watched as Loki began to turn the corner at the end of the hall. Soon, he would be gone and Clint knew he had to make the decision now, even though he wasn't confident in either of his choices.

"Wait!"

Loki instantly stopped in his tracks, a small smirk reforming.

He knew Clint better than he knew himself.


	5. More In Common Than You Think

**Author's Note: Thanks again for being loyal readers. In this chapter, you will find a bit of Clint's back-story. If you are unfamiliar with his origins, or would like to read more about it, you can go to the Marvel Wiki page that I used for research: **

**marvel universe/Hawkeye_(Clint_Barton) **

**It's quite interesting! And without any further ado, here is chapter 5. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- More In Common Than You Think.**

Loki returned to Clint's side again, this time with more power and force than before. He held back the harsh, sarcastic remarks waiting to roll of his tongue though. He knew if he ever lost his head again, the plan would be destroyed. Although he would never confess his dependence, Loki needed Clint in order for his plan to work.

"You said you could help me? Why would you want to do that?" Clint questioned cautiously.

"We have more in common than you think, Clint." Loki tried to approach the archer in a more personable way, this time using his first name. "Why do you think I picked you from the very start? In some miniscule way, I see myself in you. Plus, you did my bidding for a while, and I suppose to some extent, I owe you a debt."

Loki hoped his statement would come across as, what the Midgardians affectionately referred to as, sympathetic.

"We have nothing in common!" Clint shouted, enraged at the god's comparison. "I will never be like you! I fight things like you!"

"I understand that we have our differences as well, Clint. I only mean to say that we are both strong and independent, we have both faced betrayal at the hands of someone we trusted, and we have both been living in the shadows for too long." Loki replied, trying to brush off the insults.

"Don't you dare compare your Daddy issues with my mentors' corruption and deceit. They used me my entire life and then left me for dead. Your father saved you from the war and tried to raise you, but **you** made the choice to rebel." Clint pointed violently at the god's chest. "I was loyal, and I obeyed. I did what was right."

_"He dares defend Odin's lies and call that abhorrent Aseir my father? I never belonged in Asgard; they never loved me. My only choice was to rebel."_ Loki only betrayed his storm of irritation, anger, and resentment for the archer with a subtle flaring of his nostrils._ "The mortal will pay for his poor choice of words."_

The god wished he could wring Clint's neck right there. But he had to remind himself to stay calm and continue.

"You have forgotten that I have seen inside your head, have you not? I know that you are lying. I know that you understand our similarities well, no matter how hard you try to deny it. We may not be of the same origin, but we certainly are alike." Loki countered.

"I don't want to make friends, alright? I just want you out of my head!" Clint responded.

"You must accept our connection before we can continue, Clint. It is unavoidable." Loki was even beginning to loathe the fact that they were connected. _"This mewling idiot may have been the wrong choice." _

But Loki had to make it work. He tried to flip another switch in Clint's mind. Something was bound to make him doubtful.

"You are powerful, Clint. You don't need others to help you. Your fellow Avengers take you for granted. They don't see your sheer strength. But I chose you for a reason. You have heart and determination, and they think they don't need you. But they are wrong- you don't need them." Loki explained, snarling when he said the word 'Avengers'. He remembered all too well his last altercation with the team.

Clint seemed disgusted at the thought, but hesitated before speaking. It was true that the Avengers seemed to get back to work extremely easily without Hawkeye by their side. And everyone, except for Natasha, stopped going out of their way to visit him after the first few days.

It was an ugly, false idea, but somehow- with the fatigue and promise of freedom pulling at his brain- it started to make sense. Clint didn't have a fancy suit and he didn't have superhuman abilities. And at least Natasha hadn't been mind-controlled. They would think he was the weak link.

But he wasn't. Clint knew in his heart that he could be just as strong. He was clever, agile, and well-trained. He refused to be taken for granted.

"I'm sorry, Clint. I know it's hard to imagine, but I am afraid it's true. Fury barely put up a fight when I first controlled you. He secretly knew the Avengers would be strong enough without weak, little Hawkeye pulling them down." Loki was gaining strength with every word. His Silvertongue had taken ahold of Clint, and he wasn't about to let go until the seed was planted.

"I would never take advantage of you. I'm well aware of your strength, Clint. You don't need "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". You are the Earth's Mightiest Hero."

Loki was building up Clint's self-confidence and doubt in his team's motives- a deadly combination. One last dagger of words and Loki would have him.

"I can help you, Clint. It's time to step out of the shadows."


	6. Out Of The Shadows

**Chapter 6- Out of the Shadows.**

"Join me." Loki reached out his hand to Clint. "Together we will be unstoppable! You do not need Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, or Natasha! We are the real heroes, Clint."

All the disgust and worry began to melt off of Clint's face as he glanced down at the god's outstretched hand. He knew what he had to do.

"NO! I refuse to join you! I don't care how similar we are- I'm not going to help you. The Avengers still need me, otherwise I wouldn't have been accepted in the first place. You're just lying to me. You're trying to mainpulate me again, and this time it is not going to work, Loki." Clint shouted at Loki, until the god's smile vanished and was replaced by a sinister scowl.

_"I knew my powers would be weaker in my illusion form, but I thought I would be more powerful than that. He's just a dull idiot. And I couldn't even fully grab hold of his mind!" _Loki contemplated his weakening strength. He had to do something, quickly, before all of his powers faded.

The mirage vanished with these parting words: "Suit yourself, Barton. I'll see you around."

The second the god was gone Clint shook his head to clear it. For a while, he had completely lost control of his own thoughts. Loki only had to offer up the idea and Clint's mind started believing it. How had he broken free?

He remembered a strange, popping sensation in his head when Loki had said Natasha's name. Deep inside, below all of Loki's implanted thoughts, Clint knew that Natasha would never take him for granted. And with the sound of her name, came all of the overwhelming memories of the Black Widow in action, fighting side-by-side with Hawkeye- her curly, red hair, her black catsuit, and her silver, lethal gun. Natasha had been all Clint could think about, and it had pulled him out of Loki's grasp. And to think the god had almost regained complete control over Clint!

Loki had made a big mistake bringing Natasha into this and Clint had been sure to make him pay.

* * *

That night, Clint slept soundly for the first time in weeks. No further visits from Loki and no nightmares, only rest.

When he woke up, Clint felt more energized and was ready to go help the team out with some small mission. He was quite aware he wasn't completely prepared to be out defending the Earth from aliens, but he figured he could handle laying some groundwork for taking out a B-grade villan.

When he entered the Avenger's meeting room, all eyes turned from the blueprints they were looking over towards him. Everybody had already assembled, but Clint walked right in and went for his usual spot at the table. He stopped abruptly when he spotted a muscular guy in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform sitting at it.

The room was completely silent, and Clint could feel the anger rising up inside his chest.

"You replaced me?" Clint barked at the Avengers.

Natasha approached the situation cautiously, hoping to defuse a dangerous altercation. She spoke in a calm, even tone. "Clint, this is Agent Archer." She gestured to the tall, blond S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "He's been working with us for a few days. He has some insight on this mission we have been working on, and volunteered to help."

And then, Loki shimmered into view right behind Natasha. He raised his eyebrows at Clint, a smug smile already plastered on his pale face. _"See?"_, the god seemed to be implying that maybe Natasha did take Clint for granted.

But the wheels were already turning in Clint's head. He felt betrayed by his team, even Natasha had decided to let this replacement in!

An Archer for an archer.

Steve continued for Natasha. "We had no idea you would be joining us today! But we're very happy to see you, Clint! " Steve flashed his beaming smile.

Now, Loki had shifted to perch on the file cabinet behind Steve. He simply shook his head.

Now Bruce stood and turned to Clint. "You look well today!" Loki mockingly shrugged and shifted his hand back and forth in a "so-so" motion.

"Here Clint, take my seat. We'd love your opinion on this mission!" Bruce opened a space at the table for Clint, who stood completely still. He sent one more icy stare towards Archer, but then nodded slightly and sat down.

"So, Legolas.. You ready to start shooting arrows or whatever you do? Or are you still not totally with us?" The whole table glared at Tony Stark, who had just destroyed all of the words they had meticulously selected with a single sarcastic, poorly-worded statement.

Loki vanished with one last look at Clint. His job was done.


	7. Joining Forces

**Chapter 7- Joining Forces.**

Clint hurriedly got to his feet. Maybe Loki had been right after all and he was just blinded by the feeling of belonging. He started for the exit.

"Agent Barton, wait!" Nick Fury shouted after Clint, but the archer refused to slow down. He pushed through the doors, knocking them back forcefully on their hinges. The rest of the Avengers just sat completely still, mouths agape. And then, when Clint finally vanished down the hallway, they turned on Tony Stark.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stark? You must be out of your damn mind! You just cost us an important member of the team!" Fury was enraged. Tony could feel the anger radiating off of the team director. The frightening glare from Fury's one good eye bore into Tony's forehead.`

Always focused on staying cool and cracking jokes, Tony just glanced up at Fury. There was an innocent gleam in his eye, but his lips still were pulled into an amused smirk. "Sorry, boss."

Now Natasha stood. "Permission to find Agent Barton, sir?" She stared pleadingly at Fury, but remained professional. Her eyes glanced at the door where Clint had just disappeared out of.

When Fury turned to Natasha, his expression softened. "Permission granted."

Natasha rushed out of the door, scanning the hallways for any sign of Clint. The remaining Avengers shifted uncomfortably in their seats, unsure of what to do.

Bruce quietly excused himself to his lab, Steve shifted his attention back to the blueprints laying on the table, and Agent Archer, eyes wide with fear, stared at an empty wall. Fury glared once more at Tony, then excused Archer, who nodded thankfully and scurried out of the room.

Now, only Fury, Steve, and Tony remained.

"With all due respect, sir, I think we are now unable to complete this mission. We don't have enough agents at the moment." Steve announced. Fury sighed deeply, and nodded.

"The Avengers Inititative never was our most stable team. You are a group of remarkable people..." Now he turned to face Tony again. "... but sometimes you act like damn fools. I guess we will have to put this on hold until we figure out this Barton issue."

Tony acknowledged the director's decision with a roll of his eyes, while Steve politely replied with a "Yes, sir."

Then, the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Clint turned the corner of the crowded corridor sharply, barreling into an unsuspecting S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. All of the papers she had been carrying flew through the air, raining down over Clint's head.

He didn't even stop to apologize. He kept pushing forward, blindly navigating through the falling files. He angrily shoved past people stopping to help clean up the mess.

He had only one goal in mind- to get to the roof.

Running up the narrow staircase, he was suffocated by the stagnant air. Only after he threw open the heavy, metal door could he breathe again. The fresh air was crisp on Clint's face. When he stepped through the door, he thought maybe he could be free. Maybe he could have a moment to himself up here. But the god had been anticipating Clint's arrival.

The emerald eyes were penetrating, observing the glimpses of regret and self-loathing hidden deep within the archer's expression of pure rage.

Loki circled Clint like a vulture inspecting his prey. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Like hell you're sorry!" Clint lashed out at Loki, who continued to stride carelessly behind him. "This is exactly what you wanted all along."

Clint rapidly turned on his heels and put his face inches from Loki's. The god shook his head slightly, but stayed completely silent. This only made Clint more furious.

"FINE! So you were right! They don't need me. You want to say 'I told you so' or what?

"I believe you have me misunderstood. I only meant to make a deal with you- not to reveal your companions' deep-rooted deceit." And then, Loki smoothly added, "My offer still stands."

"Yes. I know." Clint hesitated. What did he have left to lose? He had lost his friends, his position on the Avengers, and his determination. He might as well give in to Loki now. "What do you need me to do? I'll do it. As long as you promise to leave after I help you."

"You have my word."

Loki contemplated the final part of his master plan. _The mortal is willing- and stupid enough to agree to it. My plan is going smoothly, but I mustn't rush this last part. I have set too much foundation to let this crumble at the last moment. A simple lie, and then I shall triumph._

"I require very little of you before I sever the connection that causes you such mental anguish. Just tell Thor that.." At the mention of the Asgardian god, Loki's nose pulled up with a twitch of disgust. "... I understand now why he favors the Midgardians so. They are quite helpful!"

Loki smiled slightly at Clint, who stepped back in surprise. How is it possible that such a small task would be of equal value to Loki as Clint's mind?

"That's it? Then all of this will be over?" Clint's face crinkled with confusion.

"I assure you, Barton. Shall we- how do you mortals say- shake on it?" The god offered up his hand to the archer, who glanced down at it suspiciously.

But then, Clint raised his hand up to meet Loki's and grasped tightly. Within seconds, the entire rooftop flooded with a blinding brightness.

A searing pain shot through Clint's forehead and he winced. Falling to his knees, the last thing he saw through the blaze was a fiery red mess of hair tucked behind an electrical box.

And then, there was darkness.


	8. Fiery Red Mess of Hair

**Chapter 8- Fiery Red Mess of Hair.**

Natasha ran down the hallway and rounded a corner, headed straight for the roof. That was where Clint always went to think. He loved sitting at the tallest point of the building, and looking out over S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

She took the stairs two at a time, bolting to the roof to comfort Clint. As she reached the top step and cracked the door open slightly, Natasha remembered how they used to sit together for hours, talking and laughing.

Now, her friend was standing completely still. Alone.

He had a grave expression on his face, as if concentrating on something- or listening.

She hesitated, not wanting to pull him out of his deep thoughts. But then, suddenly, Clint began to speak. At first, she was taken aback, and thought Clint was scolding her for following him. But then he turned angrily towards somebody Natasha couldn't see.

"FINE! So you were right! They don't need me. You want to say 'I told you so' or what?"

Natasha tried to shift noiselessly and adjust her vantage point so she could see the mystery person Clint was yelling at. But a large electrical box was blocking her view. She would have to crawl out onto the roof more. She maneuvered through the doorway and eased it closed with a small click. Then, she gingerly crept to the edge of the electrical box, still hidden from view.

For a long time, Clint remained silent and Natasha thought maybe she had missed her opportunity to figure out what was going on, but then Clint spoke again. His statement was fragmented, as if it was a reply. But no one else had spoken.

"Yes. I know. What do you need me to do? I'll do it. As long as you promise to leave after I help you." Clint continued his one-sided conversation.

Now, Natasha peered cautiously around the edge of the electrical unit, scanning the scene for the other person. But there was nobody on the roof except for Clint and herself. What was going on? Who was Clint talking to?

"That's it? Then all of this will be over?" Clint questioned.

She watched carefully as Clint pondered the inaudible response for a minute before walking forward towards the invisible converser. He outstretched his hand and then an intense burst of light engulfed the rooftop.

Natasha shielded her eyes against the burning brilliance. Even with her eyes closed, the light shone with intensity. And then, the light was gone. When she could see again, Natasha searched for Clint. Now, he was bent over, laying unmoving on the ground.

And he was not alone.

Loki Laufeyson- fallen prince of Asgard, god of lies and mischief- stood proudly next to Clint's body, his scepter poised and his emerald eyes scouring the roof.

* * *

Natasha gasped sharply in surprise, then silently cursed herself for making even the smallest of noises.

The god didn't even seem to hear her though; instead he strode to the edge of the rooftop and looked out over S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Natasha inched her way back towards the door. She had to alert the team and Fury that Loki was back and Barton was in an uncertain state.

But she couldn't bear to leave Clint lying helpless on the gravel. He could be... compromised for all she knew. She wished he would at least draw in a breath to dash her darkest fears.

Natasha would have to make a decision- and fast. Her eyes shifted quickly between Clint's motionless form and the door. Loki didn't even give her time to make up her mind.

"I would advise strongly against that, mortal." Loki remained facing the horizon.

Natasha stayed completely still, unmoving. He had known she was there the whole time.

"You are quite stealthy, and you nearly made it free, but your hesitation for the archer's sake was your greatest downfall." The Norse god chuckled, but it was an empty, emotionless noise.

"Sentiment," he muttered to himself.

"Why are you here?" Natasha questioned simply. She refused to let her voice betray her fear of Loki, and the words came out calm and steady.

"You are going to try interrogation techniques on me now, are you not? Because we both know that's not the real question you are dying to ask." At this, Loki turned and glanced down at Clint. Then, he stared right into Natasha's eyes. "You really want to know about the state of Barton."

The orbs of emerald were piercing and the thin lips sneering. "Midgardians are so petty. The world hanging in the balance, and all you truly care about now is one traitorous man."

"You forced him to-" Natasha retorted ferociously.

"He agreed to this. I did little manipulating. I didn't have to!" Loki interrupted, amused.

"Clint was- **is **a good man, and an even better agent. There is no way he would consent to you using him again." Now Natasha was yelling, enraged by the god's jabs.

Loki shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the conversation. "It matters not to me if you believe what I say. I have what I need, and now I shall acquire the Tesseract you took from me and regain what is rightfully mine."

"The Avengers won't let you," Natasha replied. She had regained her composure and was advancing on the god.

"The misfit band of heros who have fallen to pieces? None of my concern now. They couldn't even hold together their own team, let alone plot against me!" Loki scoffed. He pushed past the arguing Natasha- brushing her off like an unsightly speck of dust.

Ignoring her, he cut her off. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Natasha lunged at Loki's form, but he snapped sharply and vanished before she could stop him.


	9. Loki is Back

**Chapter 9- Loki is Back.**

The second she was sure the mischievous god was gone, Natasha ran to Clint's side. She grasped desperately at him- hoping he would snap out of the trance he seemed to be in.

Relieved, Natasha found a pulse, but it was very faint. Clint only drew in very shallow, hardly noticeable breaths. His eyes were closed and he made no reaction to her pleading for him to be okay. But he was alive.

After making sure Clint was safe and propped up as comfortably as he could be on the roof, she raced down the stairs to find help. Running through the hallways, Natasha scoured the headquarters for Fury. She found him walking out of the meeting room with Tony and Steve. He still looked angry at the self-proclaimed billionaire playboy philanthropist, but upon seeing the worry and fear painted on Natasha's face, he grew concerned.

"Agent Romanoff, what's wrong?" Fury asked calmly.

"It's Clint, sir. Something's wrong. I-" she managed, before her voice cracked slightly. "I don't know what has happened. Loki was there!"

At the mention of Loki's name, Tony and Steve also began listening intently.

"Loki? But he's on Asgard! That's impossible!" Tony countered.

Natasha insisted, "Loki is back and he was there. On the roof. And now Clint is in trouble! Please, you have to help him!"

They all quickly followed a frantic Natasha up to the rooftop where Clint was laying.

Fury turned quickly and started giving orders through the small communication device attached to his ear. "We have an agent down. I need assistance on the roof, NOW." He tried to speak in hushed tones so as not to frighten Natasha, but at the end of his order he became demanding. He wasn't about to lose another agent in the line of duty.

Natasha crouched by Clint's side and held his hand tightly until two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came to move him down to the clinic. When they carried Clint away on the stretcher, Natasha stepped back and Steve comfortingly put his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Natasha. I promise. Clint is going to be okay," he quietly assured her.

Even Tony appeared somber and sighed deeply. Fury followed promptly behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with Natasha, Tony, and Steve trailing behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. I've never seen anything like this," Bruce scratched his head while looking over Clint's test results.

The heart monitor beeped steadily while Fury looked over Clint's unmoving body as it lay on the cot. "Clint is stable internally. His breathing is back to normal, his heart rate is healthy- there are no visible injuries. I've run multiple tests! No head trauma, no internal bleeding- there is absolutely nothing wrong with him."

"Obviously there is if he isn't waking up!" Fury snapped.

"He is showing coma-like symptoms, but there is full brain activity." At this, Banner pulled out a stack of test results showing a colorful array of activity in Clint's brain. "Inside, Clint's brain is being used, but his body is not responding."

Now Natasha quietly spoke from the doorway. "Is he ever going to get better, Bruce?"

"Agent Romanoff! I thought you were resting!" Fury exclaimed at the new arrival. He was afraid of how she would react to the news about Clint.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I wish I knew. But Clint's condition is unfamiliar to me. I would need expert help to be able to accurately diagnosis him." Bruce looked down sadly, ashamed that he had no better information to give the worried agent.

Suddenly, a giant crash and blood-curdling screaming reverberated through the headquarters. Natasha and Fury quickly snapped into fight mode, while Bruce scoured the building for the threat. A flash of light blinded the agents momentarily, and then the light was replaced by a man who threateningly towered over them.


	10. An Expert Opinion

**Chapter 10- An Expert Opinion.**

The muscular, blonde-haired giant landed in front of the agents with a large thud. His metallic hammer pounded into the ground with a spark of lightning, creating a crater in the cement. He looked down at the hole sheepishly, then side-stepped away from it as if he hadn't just created it.

And then, Thor turned to Natasha, Fury, and Bruce and broke into an exuberant grin. Within one giant step, he was upon Natasha and gripped her tightly in an embrace, lifting her feet off of the ground. "Thor, Thor- You're. Crushing-" Natasha choked out.

"Looks like the expert help has arrived," Fury whispered to Bruce.

Thor had already placed Natasha, who was gasping for air, back down on her feet. He was crossing the room to do the same to Fury, when the director held up his hand. "That's quite alright, Thor. I'm perfectly happy down here on the floor."

The Norse god gave an energetic nod.

"I'm glad to see you. But I have to ask- why are you here? I thought you were securing Loki on Asgard?" Fury continued.

At this, Thor grew serious. "Unfortunately, I have come not on festive terms. My brother, Loki, has escaped from Asgard. I thought it best to inform you promptly."

Natasha's eyes grew wide with fear. She had been hoping Loki had just been a figment of her imagination somehow, but he truly was back.

Thor turned towards the immobile Clint and bowed his head deeply in respect and sorrow. "I anticipated this." The god sighed. Quietly, he muttered to himself, "Brother, what have you done?"

"Do you- do you know what is wrong with him?" Natasha pleaded with Thor.

"I fear Loki has created a cerebral form exchange inside Clint's mind."

"What the hell is a cerebral form exchange?" Fury spoke up, perplexed.

"Loki has reawakened the mental connection in Clint. Then, by conjuring an apparation of himself, he visited Clint- all while maintaining his place in the Asgardian chamber. Any physical contact with Clint, and then he would be able to switch his form's position."

"Kind of like Freaky Friday?" Tony Stark's amused smirk could be seen tucked behind the doorway. He had just arrived to help detain the intruder, but upon seeing the fellow Avenger, he had stopped to listen in.

Thor's brow furrowed. "I do not understand that reference."

Fury shot an irritated glare at Tony again. "No, Stark. It's not. Because if it was, why wouldn't Clint be able to wake up?" The question was directed more at Thor, who cleared the thoughts forming of how an abnormal day of the week could apply to the situation at hand.

"What Loki has done is very dangerous. It requires a steady flow of energy, pulsing between his two forms- and this flow needs a vessel." Thor's expression molded into one of concern, but it became unclear if the concern was for Clint or Loki.

Suddenly it clicked for Natasha. "You're saying that bastard is using Clint's mind as a portal? That's why Clint isn't waking up?" Natasha attacked spitefully.

"Though I would not speak so ill of my brother, yes."

"How can you not speak ill of your brother? He is a murderer, he's used Clint again, and he is plotting to dominate the world. Last time I checked, that wasn't something you received a damn trophy for! How could you let him do this again, Thor?" Natasha continued, lashing out angrily at the sputtering Norse god.

"This was beyond my control, Natasha. I did not wish this upon Clint," Thor defended.

Natasha shook her head, still fuming. But fighting with Thor was not going to help Clint. "So, how do we reverse this and stop Loki?"

"You are not going to favor the option, Natasha."

* * *

_"You are not going to favor the option, Natasha."_

Thor's words echoed inside Clint's mind. He could hear everything that was taking place in his room. Something about the strained nature of the words made Clint think he wasn't going to like this either.


	11. Side Effects

**Author's Note- Hey readers! Thanks again for your amazing reviews, follows, and favorites. You all keep me writing! :) Recently though, I've been really busy with school. Updates might come a bit slower for a bit, but I have not given up and will do the best I can. Thanks for your continued support.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Side Effects.**

Clint could feel the motion of the energy in his brain. It wasn't an unpleasant experience; it was like a soothing, fluid river running through his mind. If he concentrated on the stream, he could just make out the Asgardian universe and its eerie beauty.

Suddenly, Clint was traveling along with the energy. He was being transported across the realms inside his mind. It was so unusual; he was trapped in his own body, but he felt as though he was flying.

* * *

"I'm not going to favor the option?" Natasha barked at Thor.

"We must find a way to sever the portal and cut off Loki's ability to maintain his current form on Midgard. I fear this may affect Clint." Thor explained carefully, avoiding speaking of the severity of the effects. He knew very well how fatal they could be, but worrying Natasha further would not help the situation.

"No. Clint has been through enough already. There has to be a better way!" Natasha shook her head ferociously. "I'm not letting you hurt him." She protectively stepped in front of Clint, blocking Thor's access to his cot.

"Natasha, I only mean to protect Midgard and stop my brother. This is the only way." Thor looked sadly at Clint.

"What would happen to him?" Natasha pressed the Norse god for answers.

"I cannot be completely certain," Thor replied sympathetically. He moved to comfort her, but she stepped back defensively.

"Fine. Then I'll just find Loki myself and kill him before he can hurt Clint anymore," she marched out of the room, determined to find a better way.

"Wait! Natasha! You do not know the dangers of what you are about to do!" Thor shouted after her, but Natasha was too far gone to hear.

* * *

Loki cradled the small piece of the pulsating cube. The brilliant blue glow illuminated the god's pale face, which was adorned with a crooked smirk. His emerald eyes twinkled devilishly.

_Those moronic Midgardians! All of them blindly believing I would offer up the entire Tesseract for the taking- as if I would not stow away a secret piece in the event they would thwart my original plans. _

He gingerly placed the particle in a thick, secure case. Loki called his newly-obtained, blue-eyed slaves. "Come here and take this carefully back to our headquarters," he demanded. The two former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents nodded curtly and strode away.

It was time to take dominion over Midgard, and now Loki had everything he needed. He had shaken the Avengers Initiative, created a diversion with Clint, and had obtained the Tesseract. For once, things were going perfectly for Loki and he wasn't about to slow down now.


	12. Decisions

**Author's Note: It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry! But I'm so happy you guys are still interested in this story, and without any further ado, here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Decisions.**

Natasha swiftly slipped out of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

It was now pouring rain. The icy drops carried a heavy, dark feeling that seeped into Natasha's heart. She navigated the labyrinth of puddles carefully- just as carefully as she avoided the guards that were sure to be put on high-alert for the Black Widow's appearance.

But she wasn't going to let anybody stop her. After swiping a gamma ray detector from Bruce's office- similar to the one they used to detect the Tesseract the first time- and grabbing her standard mission backpack, she was determined to track any sign of Loki's presence. She had no idea what the god was up to, or if the gamma ray detector would work, or if the Tesseract was even part of Loki's scheme, but Natasha knew she had to find out where Loki was and kill him.

Obviously before Thor used Clint. The master-spy shuddered when she thought of the possibility, but tried to push the awful image from her mind promptly.

She had made her decision. And she wasn't going to stop until Loki was dead.

* * *

Loki sauntered towards his army of obedient slaves. They had served him well- accomplished all of the tasks set before them. He scanned their deadpan faces, laughing sinisterly at the thought of how easily he had obtained them all.

Their pure, unadulterated fear had sent adrenaline coursing through the blood in his veins- never mind what kind of blood it was now. He was unstoppable, powerful. He would dominate Midgard.

His scepter glowed menacingly, ready to take another unsuspecting soldier for Loki. But he did not require an army anymore. The rest of battle was to be fought alone.

He had made his decision. With a blue flash of light, Loki's army fell noiselessly to the ground.

* * *

Bruce and Thor stood motionless in Clint's room. They had just watched Natasha storm out, murderous and vengeful. Both knew her well enough to know that she couldn't be stopped now, so they didn't even make an effort to race after her. She was as good as gone already.

And she wouldn't want to be found.

Thor drew in a lungful of air, exasperated. Between Loki's new scheme, and Natasha's drive for Loki's head on a plate, he knew it would be up to him and Bruce to figure out a way to defuse the situation before there was a serious battle.

"We need a way to interrupt the flow of energy between Asgard and Midgard, which happens to be coursing through Clint's head. How are we going to manage that one?" Bruce's mind was already in problem-solving mode. Unfamiliar as he was with this Asgardian trickery, Clint was a friend. And Bruce would do everything he could for him.

"I fear I have not an easy answer, but time is of import. If Natasha kills Loki's current Midgardian form, the energy will have nowhere to travel." Thor's expression darkened.

"You're saying the energy will just build-up in Clint's mind?" Bruce questioned, silently hoping he hadn't quite grasped the concept. But then Thor nodded sadly.

"As you well know, too much energy is harmful to a Midgardian." The giant Norse god turned away from Bruce, before continuing quietly. "As I said, what my brother has done is very dangerous."

Bruce wouldn't- **couldn't**- let Clint go through anything similar to what he had gone through when The Other Guy had been created. Now he understood what Thor had been suggesting as the only way to stop all of this.

Thor looked up at Bruce, and in the second their eyes connected, it became clear that they were in agreement.

They had made their decision. They were going to stop Clint's heart.


	13. The Show Begins

**Chapter 13- The Show Begins.**

Loki leaned heavily against the radio tower. Clutching the rungs of the ladder, he tried to support his weight. He felt powerful in spirit- the taste of domination was biting at his tongue- but his physical body had weakened. Being exposed to the Tesseract's immense energy had drained the life out of the Norse god. It was a dangerous plan, something Loki had been aware of since he had first hatched it in his mindless hours of imprisonment on Asgard. At any moment, the Tesseract could overpower him and reverse the flow of energy that was keeping him stabilized on Midgard.

It was strange how the object that granted so much power could take it away so easily.

But once he had captured the minds of all the Midgardians, the Tesseract itself would fall inferior towards Loki's strength. He would hold so many lives in his hands; that was what true power was.

He glanced up at the tip of the broadcasting device. Loki's minions had carefully secured an orb of the Tesseract to it. This would intensify the words of persuasion rolling off of his Silvertongue. His words broadcasting to every radio, every TV, every computer, every speaker. Every Midgardian around the world would have no choice but to tune in.

They would be glued to their screens and they would bow down to Loki, all-powerful king of Midgard. And then, he would have them all.

He could use them disposably once they were all under his command- fighting his battles, destroying Asgard, getting revenge. But most importantly, he could vanquish the Avengers once and for all.

Loki's lips melted into a murderous sneer and his eyes flickered with hostility.

That was his favorite part.

* * *

The dark storm clouds continued to overflow with angry raindrops. Natasha glanced upwards at the tall structure atop the building as the droplets bombarded her forehead. But then she was on the move- driven suddenly by some internal force. Weaving gracefully through the crowd of soggy onlookers, Natasha slipped into the nearby vintage album store. The bell over the door rang gently, causing the clerk behind the counter to look up from the magazine he was reading.

With one threatening glare from Natasha, he quickly returned to flipping through the pages. A quiet beep sounding from her backpack, Natasha advanced through the store towards the backroom.

Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention.

Hesitating, she searched the closest stack of discs- on the very top, a used Queen album. And then, the memories come rushing back. Of the long travels to the next mission, Clint blaring Bohemian Rhapsody and attempting to sing every part at once, and Natasha desperately trying to keep a straight face.

_"Clint! Come on! Fury is going to be ticked!" _And then a stifled giggle as Clint masters his high falsetto.

He responds with: _"Galileo, Galileo, Figaro!"_, and a beaming grin.

Another beep from her backpack- this time louder and sharper- snaps Natasha back into the dusty record store. She set her sights on the discreet metal door plastered with music posters of Jimi Hendrix and The Beatles. It was tucked behind the next row of albums, obviously not meant to be used by customers.

She was getting closer.

Without another thought, she picked the lock on the door and climbed the steep staircase. Again, an alarm from the bag- they were more frequent now. A few more flights up and then she reached the final landing. She stood in front of the door. It led onto the roof, directly below the radio tower.

Now the detector was steadily shrieking with urgency, and Natasha pulled it out of the side pocket. The energy readings were dangerously high. Loki was here.

Reaching for her gun, she approached the door. Her trigger finger was at the ready. Natasha dropped her bag and turned the handle. And there he was.

Loki looked feeble and ill. He was clutching the edge of the tower as tightly as he could, but it seemed as if he could fall off at any second. But when he turned to face Natasha, his eyes were menacing, carrying an air of insanity and unpredictability.

"I've been expecting you, Black Widow. You're just in time for the show." With a dead smile, Loki stepped down from the ladder and approached her.

"Stay where you are." Natasha aimed the gun directly at the Norse god's chest. "Let's start with a little fireworks." Now she was the one to flash a sardonic smirk.


	14. Closed Eyes

**Chapter 14- Closed Eyes.**

"Ah, so sassy."

Loki continued to advance on Natasha, whose finger instinctly applied more and more pressure to the trigger.

But then he stopped abruptly. He could make his own observations about her state as well. Her hair was tangled, obviously not her top priority over the past few days. Her posture was more slumped than usual as if a literal weight hung on her shoulders. She was greatly burdened and it was breaking her down.

She was trying to mask her vulnerability.

"I wouldn't be so mocking if I were you. Look who has a gun." She gestured slightly, but kept her eyes fixed on his every movement.

Vulnerable or not, she was still lethal- if not more so- and Loki knew he would have to watch what he said.

He turned to face out over the roof, a risky move, but he had a secret advantage. Her limited knowledge of what was really going on was evident. She had no idea that shooting him would have devastating effects on her little bow-wielding crush. His small sneer went unseen.

No matter how this ended for him, he knew Clint would die.

"How did you find me?" He questioned with no real interest. It was of no importance to him, but he needed to think through some things.

Natasha battled internally between granting the question a reply or shooting him on the spot. At this point, she had the upper hand, so what did it matter telling him how when she was going to shoot him in a few minutes.

"Using extreme amounts of energy doesn't exactly go unnoticed. You were pretty easy to track. And all those people, found dead.. Why?" Natasha looked disgusted. She was doing everybody a favor by taking this bastard out of existence.

At this, he turned on his heel, catching a sorrowful glaze pass over Natasha's face. And then her expression hardened. "I find it quite humorous that you think it fair to preach to me about the wrongfulness of murder while holding a gun to my chest."

"You slaughtered innocent, defenseless people. I'm getting revenge for what you did to them, to Clint, to all of us. You're evil, and you deserve to die."

"Ouch." Loki couldn't stop the sarcastic remark from rolling off his tongue. "So, all of the Avengers completely support your decision then? They backed you up?"

Loki found her weak spot and made sure to make her pay. He knew she was being disloyal. Going against the wishes of others on impulse- on what she thought was right.

"I'm done explaining myself to you."

He could see the rage building behind her eyes. He had overstepped, but he didn't care about his life now as long as he could bring her world crashing down around her. The guilt would destroy her. She would feel responsible for Clint's death.

And who was he to stop her.

The bullet shot out of the gun rapidly. It streaked through the air and sent Loki staggering backwards. He fell to the ground as the blood started to seep through his chest.

With a beaming smile, Loki looked up at the murderess, her eyes still fiery with loathing. Speaking with great concentration as his strength was draining, Loki could only just make out the words. But they were loud enough for Natasha to hear.

"Just know that you did this to him. **You** killed him."

And then his eyes closed.

The outline of Loki's body shuddered, and then vanished with a bright flash, leaving Natasha alone on the roof to decipher his cryptic, dying words.

* * *

"We must work quickly. Natasha will not hesitate." Thor's face showed his deep worry.

Bruce shuffled around the room, looking for something. _It has to be here somewhere, _he thought to himself. He had taken a lot time just to find the bottle, and now he had misplaced it. It didn't help that Thor kept reminding him how time was of the essence.

And then he saw it. Quickly crossing the room, Bruce grabbed the tiny bottle. The clear liquid inside, although looking unimportant, held the key to making the plan work. The substance was extremely rare and dangerous, and Bruce had never actually used it before.

Out of sheer luck, he had remembered back to the scientists he had worked with before the incident. They had been experimenting with it, but eventually surrendered their research project based on the liquid's unpredictability.

But now, it was the only option Thor and Bruce had.

Selecting a long needle from the bedside table, Bruce injected the serum into Clint's IV drip.

"It will take a few minutes to work."

Thor nodded, but did not speak. They both sat down silently, watching Clint for any sign of change. They had done all they could for him.

Now, the waiting began.


	15. The Curtain Closes

**Chapter 15- The Curtain Closes.**

Natasha headed back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as quickly as she could. She needed to see Clint. She would take weeks of Fury's ranting about her irresponsibility and the danger of taking on Loki alone as long as she could see Clint was alive.

She kept telling herself he was going to be alright, but she couldn't shake Loki's haunting words from her mind. _You heard him wrong. He said "Just know you did this to me. You killed me.". _

Her heart was racing. _That's what he does. He lies. He gets under your skin and makes you doubt yourself. Clint is safe, but most importantly, breathing._

But even Natasha's inner voice sounded unconvincing and empty.

* * *

"An hour has passed. Perhaps you overestimated this Midgardian concoctions' powers, Bruce. We must act now." Thor shook the clear bottle, scattering the remaining drops of the liquid. He examined them carefully, but couldn't even figure out what the liquid was. There was certainly nothing like it on Asgard.

Bruce was frantically rechecking Clint's vitals, with a puzzled look on his face. Ignoring Thor, he began sorting through old experiment results, looking for an answer.

_"What did I miss?" _Bruce muttered to himself. _"Why isn't it working?"_

"BRUCE! I said we must act **now.**" Thor's firm, commanding voice snapped the doctor out of his trance of scientific equations and medical diagnoses. Just as Bruce was about to reply, the room became overwhelmed with flashing lights and loud alarms.

"His heart rate is dropping! It's working!" Bruce rushed to Clint's bedside and began tapping away at the touch-screen monitor. "Look!"

He gestured to a steadily decreasing, red number.

"Now, we have to time this just right.. Otherwise it isn't going to work. On my count, take that needle and insert it into his IV." While pointing to the syringe filled with a slightly yellow liquid, Bruce watched the tiny second hand on his watch.

As it ticked on, Clint's heart rate dropped. Until he flatlined.

The blaring noise grew in intensity. There was no fluctuation in the sound as the two men looked down at their patient.

Suddenly, Natasha burst through the door. Her hair was everywhere, untamed and vibrant. She pushed past Thor and raced to Clint, clutching desperately at his hand. All she heard was the sound of Clint's heart stopping. When she looked up at Bruce her eyes were filling with tears. They pleaded with him to fix this. To bring Clint back.

_I did this. _Natasha had never hated herself more. She had killed Clint.

The god of lies had been telling the truth.


	16. The End

**Chapter 16- The End.**

Thor could barely hear Bruce's voice over the loud beeping of the machine.

"Now! Insert the needle!"

Quickly the bulky god attached the tiny syringe to the valve and emptied the liquid into Clint's IV. Natasha glared up at him from her spot by Clint's bed, never letting go of the archer's hand. Despite the puffy, red eyes, Natasha turned deadly.

"How could you let him die? Why didn't you stop me?!" She was screaming at Thor, who stood with a sullen expression. He knew even though she appeared to be lashing out, she was trying to vent her anger and self-hatred.

_I was trying to protect him. I only wanted what was best.. And I let him down._ She clutched his hand._ You trusted me with your life.. and now- I'm sorry, Clint._

Suddenly, she felt a large, comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning back, she glanced up at a concerned Bruce. "Natasha, please listen. Clint is not going to die."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" She looked back up at the monitor, where Clint's pulse remained a continuous straight line and then back at the doctor.

"Thor and I would never try to hurt Clint, but once Thor told me of the consequences of Loki's death, we began to brainstorm ideas to protect both of you." Natasha listened intently, but her eyes didn't leave the line.

"A while back, I had some friends who were working on the development of a new drug, mortapyphrine. In their experiments, it slowed the hearts of the test subjects down so much that it appeared that the subject had died. But then, it would put the patient in a coma, confusing the heart monitors."

"So.. Clint is now in a medically-induced coma? Why would you do that? He was already unresponsive! How did this help?" Natasha shouted with a perplexed anger.

"While in the researching phase of the experiments, the head scientist discovered an antidote for the coma. When injected with the new substance, the patients' heart beats would restart and they would continue living as if nothing had happened to them. We had to interrupt the flow of energy between Loki and Asgard.. and in a sense we had to kill Clint. But obviously we didn't want him to die!"

Natasha's nose wrinkled with obvious bewilderment.

"But I shot Loki! I killed him on the roof top. He disappeared into a flash of light."

Now Thor chimed in. "If he vanished, that means the flow of energy was broken and he was sent back to Asgard. If the timing was right, he would not have affected Clint."

As soon as Thor spoke the words, Clint's heart monitor spiked with activity. "Clint!" Natasha cried with disbelief.

Bruce hurried over to Clint's side and began scanning over the results. "This is a very good sign. I think the antidote is working!"

Natasha clutched Clint's hand. As the speed of his heart rate steadied, Clint's eyes began to open, slowly at first. His forehead crinkled with disorientation, overwhelmed by the light, sound, and the gigantic mass of Thor at his bedside. And then, he focused on Natasha.

His lips instantly pulled into a beaming smile. "Tasha? Is that you?"

"It's me. I'm here, Clint." Natasha's face mirrored Clint's at seeing him alive.


	17. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! Your reviews, favorites, and follows always kept me writing. Despite the long gap, I have completed Emerald Eyes and Arrows. I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Happily Ever After.**

Fury burst through the door upon hearing the news of Clint's awakening. He sheepishly retreated slightly once he saw the tender moment he had just interrupted. Natasha and Clint both turned to look at him.

"Clint, I'm happy to see you are recovering so well. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on. Agent Banner, Thor, if I could have a word with you in the hallway." Fury smiled at Clint and Natasha before backing out of the doorway completely.

"I understand that Loki has been sent back to Asgard," Fury stated. "I'm not sure how you both managed that, but I would like to thank you for all that you did to bring him down."

"I apologize profusely on behalf of my brother. But what of his plans? Did you find out what he was here for?" Thor questioned.

"We discovered a radio tower altered with small parts of the Tesseract that must have been stowed away without our knowledge. I assure you, we have secured all renaming pieces and have deconstructed the tower."

"But where did Loki go exactly?" Banner turned towards Thor.

"I cannot be completely sure of Loki's exact location. When I return to Asgard, I will ensure his capture and bring about the proper consequences. It is possible Natasha did actually injure his true form by shooting his Midgardian form. This will prevent him from ever being able to project himself across the realms again."

"Good to hear. I wish you a safe journey back, Thor. Thank you again for your help." Fury shook Thor's huge, muscular hand before turning into another lab down the hall.

"I'm just happy everything worked out," said Bruce.

Both Thor and Bruce turned to watch through the window of Clint's room. Natasha was animatedly retelling the events of the past few days and Clint was watching her in awe. Every once in a while, they would both shake with laughter. Once she had finished, Clint pulled her into a tight hug.

Thor glanced over at Bruce and clapped his hand on Bruce's back. "I as well, my friend," agreed Thor.


End file.
